Various techniques exist for forming name plates. In a successful practice the name plates are injection molded. In the conventional techniques, however, the plate is blanked with such pressure that the stress created causes a slight concave curvature on the back of the name plate. As a result, the adhesive applied to the back of the name plate does not stick in the central area of the plate.
A further disadvantage with conventional techniques is that the edges have burrs which are unsightly or which require additional steps to remove the burrs so as to provide a better finished name plate.